One Bletchley, Two Bletchley
by bellamuertex
Summary: The Keeper of Slytherin, Miles Bletchley, has got a fraternal twin sister named Ryen. What happens when she transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts? OWOC


**The Keeper of Slytherin, Miles Bletchley, has got a fraternal twin sister named Ryen. What happens when she transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts? OW/OC**

**Chapter One: Ryen Bletchley**

"Ryen, make sure you stay with Miles at _all times_. Understand?" Father stood two heads taller than me and looked down at me with his cool, green eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Pops!" Miles chimed cheerfully and came up behind me, placing his hand on my shoulder. "I'll make sure she's fine."

"Okay, get going. You'll miss your ride," dad said.

"I don't understand why I had to switch schools," I muttered.

"Because there's a spot open for Chaser on the Slytherin team, Ryen, and you're the one that wanted a Quidditch career," Miles pointed out.

"Durmstrang -"

"Had no spots open," dad interrupted and went up to his office. Miles took his hand away form my shoulder and frowned.

"He's getting colder by the year. Okay, let's go, Ryen!"

I hurriedly levitated my trunk and jumped onto my broomstick; Miles seconds behind me.

"Okay, make a left there, Ry. ...Okay, now a right. Okay, dive. There it is." Miles' constant chattering filled my ears as I peered through the clouds.

"That's it?" I asked and we flew into a patch of green forest. Miles nodded and picked up his broom. "But... but where's the harbor? Where's the water?"

"Aw, sis," Miles laughed. "This isn't Durmstrang; we don't take a huge ass pirate ship to get to the school. We take the train, and it stops right across from Hogwarts. Honestly, dad didn't tell you?"

"Dad doesn't tell me anything," I mumbled and we began walking towards the entrance. It was a busy station, with trolleys being rolled all over the place and several people yelling out 'boarding now'. Miles ran a hand through his light brown hair, took my hand and led me to some trolleys. We packed our stuff onto them and he led be towards the area of platforms 9 and 10.

"Follow my lead, okay, Ryen?"

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered. Miles sent me a smirk and walked towards the wall, disappearing inside. My eyebrows shot up and I cautiously went up to the place he had been sucked into.

"First time to Hogwarts?" A Scottish brogue reached my ears and I turned around. A guy around my age smiled at me. "Don't worry about it, just walk right through." I turned around and put my hand to the wall. It disappeared through the barrier.

"Whoa," I breathed. I pushed myself to bring the rest of my body to the other side. The Scottish guy came right after me.

"Oliver Wood," he said with a small smile.

"I'm Ryen. Ryen Ble -"

"Ryen! What took you so -? ...Wood." Miles and Oliver began staring each other down. I guess they didn't like each other too much.

"Bletchley," Oliver said calmly. "I'm guessing you're another Bletchley then," he added, nodding towards me. I remained motionless. "Look forward to seeing you on the field," he said with a smirk. "Stay outta trouble, Miles." Oliver walked away with his trunk.

"Why were you talking to him?" Miles asked me.

"Oh, yeah, because I was supposed to know you guys hate each other," I said sarcastically and jumped up onto the train.

"Well, what about this whole twin deal? You're supposed to feel things I feel," Miles said with a smirk.

"Fraternal twins, Miles. Maybe it's not so strong," I said in a whisper. Miles laughed and shoved my head.

"Hey, boys." We entered a compartment where a few guys clad in green were.

"Miles!" Marcus Flint exclaimed. I had the, um... _pleasure_ of meeting Marcus the preceding summer... if you could even call it a pleasure. He tried raping me with his eyes, I knew it. "Ah, and Ryen..." Fuck you, troll.

"Flint," I said shortly and took a seat next to Miles. He watched Flint warily and began talking to the other two Slytherins in the room.

"Oh, shit. I forgot. Ryen, this is Chris Warrington and Julian Montague. Beaters," Miles introduced. "Guys, this is my twin sister, Ryen."

"Twin sister?" Warrington asked, a smirk creeping on his face. "Prettier than you."

"Fraternal," I said nonchalantly. "I wouldn't want to look like Miles."

"My heart, it shatters," Miles said monotonously and looked out the window as we began to move. "Hey, want something to eat? You didn't get breakfast."

"Sounds good," I said with a smile and left with Miles in search of food.

"Okay, so now we just have to find the food trolley..." Miles began humming after a few minutes of walking around.

"Nikolaus, shut up," I said, using his middle name.

"Haushinka, no." I glared at him. He met my cloudy gray eyes with his sharp blue eyes. We started laughing.

"Oh, I hate my middle name," I said.

"So do I," Miles muttered.

"At least it isn't Haushinka," I snorted. "I don't like being half Russian."

"I FOUND THE TROLLEY!" Miles exclaimed happily, dragging me along with him. I rolled my eyes and heard as we were passing one of the compartments,

"Was that Bletchley?"

"Hi!" Miles said brightly to the food trolley lady. "So we'll take two gummy worms, four frog pops, uh... eight chocolate frogs, two pixie sticks, a dozen cauldron cakes, six pumpkin pasties and two packs of Bertie Botts, please." I gaped at Miles.

"You're eating all of that?" He shook his head.

"You're helping me."

"A galleon and fourteen sickles, young Bletchley," the trolley lady said with a smile. He handed over a galleon and me, the fourteen sickles.

"Okay, so over here..." We went back to the room to find that Marcus and Warrington were gone.

"Where'd they go?" Miles asked Montague as we settled down. Montague shrugged and began digging through his trunk. He took out a pack of Bertie Botts and began munching on that.

"So what school did you go to before?" Montague asked me. I slurped up a piece of gummy worm that had been oh-so-femininely dangling from my mouth.

"I went to Durmstrang," I replied. Montague's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, but why did Miles come here and you there?"

"She went to go live with mum. I had to stay here with dad," Miles said. Montague formed an 'O' with his mouth and grimaced, opening the window and spitting the bean out of his mouth.

"Sorry, purified water." Miles scrunched up his nose and looked out the window. Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop and someone came flying into our room in a flurry of robes and curse words.

"Sonofamotherfuckingbitch!" The lights suddenly shut off and the guy stood up. "Who's in here?"

"...Oh, it's just Wood," Montague muttered and sat upright. "Wood, you know what's going on?"

"No," Oliver answered. "Who else is in here?"

"Bletchleys," Montague said and peered out the window. "It's so dark."

"That would be because it's nine in the evening, Julian," Miles said matter-of-factly. I could see Montague glaring at him with his piercing green eyes. The weather almost immediately turned from warm to freezing cold.

"What...?" Miles whispered, carefully peeking outside the door.

"Dementors," Wood acknowledged.

"Yeah, you'd know," Montague said with some laughter in his voice. Oliver stayed silent and shot daggers at Julian.

"Don't even fucking go there," he muttered, following Miles out the door. "Oh, shit." The two of them came running back and tripped over each other, falling at a heap in the middle of the hall.

"Shit," I muttered and went out to help them. More so Miles. However, just as I got out, the dark creature hovered over us for a second. I felt something escape from me and gasped. Miles grabbed me by the arm and forced me down.

**Oliver's POV**

I watched with wide eyes as the Dementor began towards me and Bletchley. His sister Ryen came out.

"Shit, no," Bletchley muttered and pulled her down just as the Dementor stopped above us. I felt the thing drain something out of me and Bletchley glanced at me. He caught my eye and jabbed his thumb towards Ryen, then at the ground.

...Damn my Gryffindor kindness. I scooted over and Bletchley pulled her over in between us. I understood what he was doing; it was a brother thing. Using one arm he blocked her from the Dementor. In one of the near compartments, I heard a shout of 'expecto patronum'. A _second_ Dementor fled out of the compartment and the one above us followed, shrieking like a banshee.

"What's wrong with her?" Bletchley stood up, holding his sister. He looked at me. "Wood, you know Dementors. What happened?"

"Uh..." I was at a loss of words. The girl lying in Miles Bletchley's arms was gorgeous. She had light brown hair that fell in small waves to the small of her back, rounded cheeks, a thin top lip, full bottom lip and she wasn't too skinny. It was a cute kind of chubby.

"Wood."

"Oh, um... Dementors, they take away happy thoughts. Results can be fainting, drowsiness or dea -"

"DON'T TELL ME MY SISTER'S DEAD!"

"Chocolate helps," I added hastily. You shouldn't mess with an angry Bletchley. "Jeeze. Montague, pass me a chocolate frog."

"Why?" came the suspicious question.

"Just give it to him!" Bletchley snapped. Montague threw me one and I opened it, carefully feeding Ryen. Bletchley opened his sister's mouth a little, enough to put a small amount in.

"Oh, Merlin... here, you two boys, give her ch - oh, I see you already have..." The elderly guy walked away, checking compartments.

"Probably new teacher," Montague said from his spot by the doorway. Ryen's eyes fluttered open. They took my breath away; deep grey eyes with a hint of honey. I stepped away to let her breathe.

"Um, thanks, Wood," Bletchley said so quietly that I could barely even hear him. I nodded, glanced at Ryen and headed back to where my friends were staying.

"Wood, where were you? Dementors, eh? Couldn't believe that; I wonder what they wanted!"

"Shut up, Percy."

The last hour or so of the train ride was completely uneventful - unless you count the usual idiocy of mine and Percy' Weasley's roommates, Josh and Ace, then sure, the last hour was extremely eventful.

"Oh, hey, there's a girl in our year that's transferring from Durmstrang," Josh said enthusiastically. "A Russian girl. Sounds hot."

"Not all people from Durmstrang are Russian or Bulgarian," I pointed out. "How would you know if she is?" Josh shrugged and grinned.

"Wonder if she's sorted into Gryffindor."

"Right, a Durmstrang in Gryffindor, that'll be the day," Ace laughed. "Durmstrang-ers are either jerks or ditzy, not to mention evil."

"Look, just because Viktor Krum walked past you when you asked for his autograph..."

"Oliver, don't even go there!" Ace exclaimed, looking hurt.

"And besides, the new girl is Ryen Bletchley, uh... Bletchley's sibling."

"So it's a guy, not a girl?" Josh asked, confused. "Well, maybe it's a misunder -"

"No, Ryen's a girl. I've met her," I said with a smirk. "Why don't you guys ever believe anything I say?"

"She hot?" Ace asked. I shrugged, the smirk still set on my face.

"Maybe. You'll see at the Sorting."

"What's she look like?" Ace pushed.

"Seriously, how long's it been since you've been laid, Ace?"

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS, RIVERDANCER!"

"No need to get defensive, Robert," Percy said sensibly. We all stared at him. Ace gaped at him.

"No one's called me Robert since I was like, four, Perce."

"She comes to about the height of my chest," I said, diverting the topic back to Ryen. Ace's attention was back on me. "So probably about 5'5-5'6. Gray eyes, light brown hair... and she's curvy. ...Oh, Ace, no! Gross!"

"What!" Ace began panicking then looked down at the tent of his pants. "Ah, not again!"

"You're desperate, or something!" Josh cried out, backing away from him.

"Go relieve yourself!" Percy snapped. Ace hurried out of the compartment. The three of us burst out laughing and fell all over each other. The train slowed to a stop and we slowly stood up. Percy ran ahead of us to get out first, opening the door for the rest of the students.

"Wood," Harry Potter said with a smile. I returned it and hopped into a carriage with Josh. The door swung open and the Bletchleys came into view. Josh's jaw dropped at the sight of Ryen.

"Oh. Sorry," Miles Bletchley said and closed it. The carriage began to move and Josh's mouth was still open, his eyes wide. I smirked at him, shook my head and leaned against the cushioned seats. It felt good to be back.

* * *

**A/N: And there's the first chapter to One Bletchley, Two Bletchley. **

**RnR!**

**bellamuertex.**


End file.
